The present invention disclosed herein relates to a peak height estimating device and method for calculating wind load.
In designing a structure, wind is one of factors to have to be fundamentally considered. The characteristics of the wind, such as speed and direction of the wind are strongly affected by surrounding topography, and when the speed of the wind increases by surrounding topography, it may threaten the safety of a structure. Thus, considering a change in wind speed according to surrounding topography and reflecting it to a design are needed.
In order to consider a change in wind speed due to topography, a topographic coefficient is introduced when estimating a design wind speed. The topographic coefficient is set to 1.0 for a region that does not affect the wind, such as plain, but is set to be larger than 1.0 for a region that changes a wind speed, such as a mountain, a hill, or a slope.
According to KBC2009, Korean Building Code announced by Ministry of Land, Transport, and Maritime Affairs of Korea in 2009, when estimating a topographic coefficient, the peak height H of a hill, a mountain, or a slope is used. However, the KBC2009 does not particularly suggest the definition of the peak height or how to find the peak height.